


What Makes You Think I Wanna be a Guardian?

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Abusive Parent, Alternate Universe, Disabled Character, Gen, Physical Disability, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Another AU where Pitch finds Jack after Manny brings him back.Jack Frost is Pitch's greatest asset, so he has to keep him close. Even if he has to cripple him to do it.





	1. Blizzard of '68

In the Shadow Realm, Jack was allowed to walk on his own- well, with the aid of his staff, but pretty much alone. Whenever they went out, Papa carried him or had him ride a Nightmare. “You know you’re frail,” he always said gently. “I don’t want you to fall or lag behind. You remember what happened last time.” Jack didn’t exactly like being carried in Papa’s arms like a child or doll, but it never truly bothered him until they met E. Aster Bunnymund. Aster was much more intimidating than any rabbit had a right to be, and he scared Jack, who had spent centuries with only Papa and his Nightmares for company.

Aster remembered Jack Frost, even though they only met once, in the spring of 1868. He had been hiding the last of the eggs when Pitch stepped out of the shadows, holding a small boy in his arms. The boy, deathly pale with shining white hair, watched Aster impassively, his head rested against the Boogieman’s shoulder. A shepherd's crook was held lightly in one fist, trailing on the ground. Aster, of course, assumed the worst. “Put ‘im down, you ratbag, how could you?!” Pitch just laughed.

“You think I kidnapped him? I’m hurt, Bunny. No. Jack is my son.” Aster snorted. “Yeah. Where are ‘is parents?” Pitch smiled mockingly, then set Jack down next to him. The boy clutched his staff, seemingly for balance, and Aster saw how mangled his legs were. Pitch followed his gaze and placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Not my doing. He was caught in a bear trap, the result of a careless game.” Pitch gave Jack a little nudge. “Go ahead,” he urged softly. “Show him what you can do.” The boy grinned, and Aster felt the temperature drop suddenly.


	2. Tooth Palace

When Pitch showed up at Tooth Palace, he had a child in his arms. The boy was holding a wooden staff and looking around, wide-eyed, obviously delighted by the wonder of Tooth’s home. He paid no attention to the Guardians, but they certainly noticed him. Aster was the first to react. “That’s the kid who ruined my Easter egg hunt, back in ‘68,” he mumbled to North. The Russian just nodded. He had heard Aster’s stories, but he still wasn’t prepared to see Pitch Black clutching a small teenager to his chest in such a protective manner. 

Tooth, despite her panic, couldn’t ignore a child she perceived to be in danger. “Let him go, Pitch! First this boy and now my fairies?” The Nightmare King just rolled his eyes. “He’s perfectly safe, aren’t you, Jack?” The boy nodded absentmindedly, poking at the walls with his staff. Sandy noticed that beautiful tendrils of ice spread wherever the wood touched. 

“Put him down now,” North ordered. Pitch sighed. “Put him down? If you insist.” He unceremoniously dropped the boy, who landed on the floor with a pained squeak. Aster smacked North’s arm. “He can’t walk,” the rabbit hissed. “Pitch musta done something to him... said it was a bear trip, but I don’t know any human inventions that could cripple a spirit.” 

Jack maneuvered himself into a sitting position, pulled his hood over his head, and leaned forward to watch the proceedings. Pitch patted his head and turned to the guardians, smiling wickedly. “See? You have your little helpers-elves, fairies-and I have mine. Meet my son, Jack Frost.” 

“What did he do to you?” Tooth’s voice was shrill. She flew up to the ledge where they were perched, but before she got too close, Pitch grabbed Jack’s hand and they disappeared into the shadows. “Nothing. I’m fine,” Jack said when they emerged again, on the other side of the palace. “You can’t walk, mate,” Aster pointed out drily. “I can!” Jack’s voice rose in indignation, and he struggled to his feet, using the staff for support. His twisted legs trembled with the effort, but he stayed upright, frowning now.

When Pitch finished explaining his plan, Aster faked a yawn. “And how do you plan to do that? Your only ally is a crippled ankle-biter.” Pitch laughed at that. “Really? Have you forgotten the blizzard of ‘68 already?” Aster hadn’t, but he pretended it didn’t bother him. “That was over a hundred years ago. I’d like to see him do it again, against all four of us.” Pitch, apparently taking that as an invitation, picked Jack up again. “You heard him,” he whispered. The boy grinned and swung his staff through the air in a wide arch, conjuring snow and ice from nowhere. In an instant, the palace was frozen over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody please tell me if this is really as bad as I think it is.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad. I had the idea and wanted to get it down.


End file.
